


On the Rise

by Emilia



Series: Death's Drabbles [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Arrogance, Drabble, Forbidden, Gen, Hatred, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, POV First Person, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia/pseuds/Emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to boredom in French class, I ended up jotting this down. From the mind of Death (Vastabat) himself and his bleak views on the world around him. This also goes with my other original work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rise

So little do people think of my kind. So little do they even stop to ponder. 

They call me a myth, they call me fictitious. But if I were truly a mere fairy tale, how would they explain the evidence? Everyone has or will experience it; I am inevitable.

I myself am known by many names- the Grim, the Reaper, the Banished One, but more commonly known as Death. I am part of a dead language, my name lost in ancient tomes. 

Forsaken, forgotten, and alone I forge my army. This world should be afraid- Vastabat is on the rise.


End file.
